The Second Deal
by Midstorm1
Summary: Belle goes to Rumplestiltskin to make another deal. Takes place after the Queen of Hearts.


The Second Deal  
Author: MidStorm  
Summary: Belle goes to Rumplestiltskin to make another deal. Takes place after the Queen of Hearts.  
Author Note: First fictional story in a while. I stopped writing once writing became part of my job, but no more!  
Disclaimer: Wow, haven't had to write one these in a while. I don't own Once Upon a Time.  
Thanks to: Deliahbe for betaing (the first draft, any mistakes are my own) and theclassic4 for telling me to post it (I need a push sometimes).

Belle winced at the extremely confused look the little prince was giving her as she clutched her hot chocolate. She was having a bad day, from the night terrors that woke her early in the night to the books of romance section falling atop of her and then the horrible snowy weather. Little Henry spoke of hot chocolate as if it was a cure all in this land. However once the mugs were placed before them the questions came rolling in.

"But he is your true love. You love your true love, right?" Henry asked.

"Yes of course," Belle said looking around Granny's for some kind of help with the child who cornered her at the counter.

"Then why aren't you with him? You found each other after all this time. Why don't you have your happily ever after? He isn't cursed anymore is he? Did my mom do something? Is there something I—"

Belle patted the boy's hand, to stop the wave of questions and thoughts. Her eyes watered as she thought of the number of reasons she wasn't with her true love.

"It take times, you know the story, we were master and servant," she said softly and Henry nodded enthusiastically. "The change in the relationship, that takes some getting use to. And well unlike everyone else, he and I were seperated for over two years before the curse was cast, we are very different people now. We need to get to know each other again. It takes time."

She repeated the words she thought every night as she looked at the empty space next to her bed, 'it takes time.' However the words that always plagued her followed in her mind, 'hadn't she waited long enough?'

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and not wanting to add another thing to already long list of worries for the the boy's kind heart, she put down some money for the drink and got up.

"You're right about the cinnamon, it does taste better. I'll see you soon, and say hello to your grandparents for me," she said bundling up in her coat.

She walked quickly through the windy night air, not helping stopping the tears on her face and burning her lungs. She looked across the street at the library but she knew that wasn't where she really wanted to go. She didn't want to go back to a lonely apartment and cry herself to sleep again. Instead she marched her way past her sanctuary and towards a lone shop with the light still on.

She wrenched the door open in a flurry and the warm air met the cold air suddenly. She looked around the shop full of echoes of their old world, and saw her love standing behind the counter looking at a book.

"Belle," he said, looking at her as if she was a ghost (which she had to remind herself she was to him for decades).

She ran straight into his arms, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Did Regina do something? Did your father say something?" he asked her worriedly.

Her head stayed pressed against his chest, but she still shook her head no at every question. Her tears were dampening his silk suit, which Ruby described in reverent tones as 'armani.'

"What is it, sweetheart?" he questioned desperately. "I can't make it better if I don't know what is wrong."

She inhaled his earthly scent and pulled away. She wanted honesty from him, she had to give him honesty in return.

"I thought it was going to be easy. After all those years locked up, I never gave up that you would find me or I would find you. So I thought as retribution we would get our happily ever after," she finished not looking him in the eye.

"So you don't think we will be together." Rumplestiltskin started to back away and his body straighten and she knew what was happening.

"No, no. no," she said quickly as she rushed backed into his arms. His body instantly relaxed and his arms tightened around her. "I just feel like it is... that it is... it isn't what I thought."

"Darling, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered softly in her ear. She loved all the terms of endearments. The rest of the world could be dearie, but she was darling, sweetheart, and love.

"Promise me," she started slipping from his embrace. "No I don't want a promise, you break your promises."

"Technically—" he started but she silenced him with a very sharp look.

She circled around him, until she was facing him completely again and tugged lightly on his tie. "I want to make a deal Rumplestiltskin."

"Is that right dearie?" he teased his voice getting slightly higher and the impish smile returning. "A deal has to have two interested parties. Well what do you have to offer me?"

"Well you already have my heart," she said lightly kissing his nose and his wicked smile turned softer. "And you are already welcomed in my bed." His hand grasped her waist tightly at these words.

"What else do I have to offer? An extra week when you check out books?"

"You have plenty to offer, my love. But you can always go with the favorites, a promise of a mysterious favor at a later date, your first born, there—"

"No, my first born, I promise you my first-born," she said quickly. He drew backward at her words, not letting her go, but staring intently at her.

"Belle it isn't wise to joke about such a thing."

"I'm not jesting with you. I will give you my first born, if you will do everything in your power to make sure we will be together someday."

"Oh Belle," he said and his arms were around her once again.

"I mean it isn't much of a deal for you, since the child will be yours to begin with and since I will be with you the child will be mine as well," she said sighing, wanting to kiss that confused look off his face, but instead started to play with the lapels of his jacket. Then like in one of those moving drawing shows that were always on the magic box, a light came on in his head. His lips met hers faster than she could process and by the time she could react he pulled away and answered "The deal is struck."


End file.
